Azure Skies
by Behind These Mako Eyes
Summary: What was Angeal's life like before Zack? When he was just a cadet, he met his other half. This is their story, through his memories.
1. Chapter 1

Seven Years Ago - September 8th

Angeal, Age 18

* * *

"I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Her soft voice teased, a smile playing on her lips as she extended her hand to help me up.

"Of course not," I assured, accepting her hand and getting to my feet. I dusted myself off before looking at whomever had knocked me straight on my ass that day during training. It was a small woman, hardly over five feet tall with wild blond hair and a short sword in her right hand. She looked to be around my age, between seventeen and twenty. Judging by the way her hair had scattered braids and beads, I assumed she was from somewhere in the canyons. To be polite, I introduced myself to her.

"Angeal Hewley," I stated, shaking her delicate feeling hand softly.

"Ellone," she returned with a smile, "Ellone Heartilly." Ellone studied me briefly. "So, Angeal, where are you from?""Banora," came my succinct reply, "and you?"

Ellone giggled softly, "oh, a country boy, huh?" She sheathed her short blade and brushed hair out of her eyes. A breeze thankfully picked up, cooling the sweat on my face from training. "I'm from Cosmo Canyon."

"Sparring, cadets!" A lieutenant called, "chatting is for free period!"  
I flushed in some embarrassment, but then looked at Ellone again. She smiled and unsheathed her sword, tilting her head like she were offering a challenge.

I accepted.

* * *

Ellone and I sat side by side in the grass, listening to instructor Letterly go over the things he'd noticed during the session this afternoon. It was warm and too hot outside for me, sweat still forming at my temples in the heat. I just wanted to go back inside to enjoy the frigid air conditioning of the building. Ellone seemed not to mind, so used to the heat back home that Midgar seemed to be even a little chilly for her. She was friendly and I enjoyed her as a sparring partner, maybe even someone to chit-chat with in class.

"When do you think the lecture is going to be over?" she asked quietly, "everyone here stinks like BO."

"Hopefully soon," I replied with a little laugh, "but you know, you probably stink too, Ellone."

"I should hope I count as _everyone_, Angeal," the Cosmo native giggled, "I was training just as hard."

Letterly soon gave all of us the go-ahead to go shower, change and head to our next classes. Ellone and I parted ways, going to our own respective locker rooms. There were only about three girls in the cadet program that I knew of, most girls more focused on finding a job that didn't mean enlisting themselves in a military-based organization. I was in my own stall, lathering my hair up and letting the hot water wash over me. I found myself wondering why Ellone had decided to join SOLDIER in the first place.

Once I was clean and dressed again, I made my way from the locker room to my next class, which was a class all about materia. I knew the basics of it all, how to equip it and what each would do. Throughout the lesson, I found myself less and less focused on the lecture and more on the simple girl from Cosmo Canyon that I'd spent a little over an hour sparring with. There was something about Ellone that I like, that I enjoyed. She was a smart girl, very good with a sword, quick and graceful. Ellone was not only a great promise for the SOLDIER program, but she was very sweet and she had a glow about her that was very entrancing. Everything about her was lively, but in a gentle sort of way I didn't understand.

"Hewley, are you with us?" Instructor Toma asked, catching my attention suddenly. I flushed in embarrassment while he and the rest of the class awaited my response.

"Yes, sir," I replied calmly, pursing my lips into a line before turning my attention back to the board. That was a first, I'd never been distracted during a lecture. I had to stop thinking about Ellone. She was a distraction, which wasn't something I needed at this point in my life. I was on my way to making third and soon after, second.

* * *

"I didn't know you could make friends," Genesis teased me in our apartment, "let alone a girl. What's she like?"

"I don't know, I can't explain her," I said and sighed, "she's just some girl from Cosmo Canyon, just a strange little villager."

"Well, obviously, she's more than just some strange canyon girl to you," Sephiroth interjected, watching me closely, "is there anything strange about her to you?"

"Aside from a peaceful little villager wanting to join SOLDIER," Genesis said helpfully, "what do you notice the most about her?"

"Her eyes, I've never seen anything like them before, the beads and braids and string in her hair," I murmured, looking to Sephiroth to gauge his reaction.

"What's so strange about her eyes?" The silver-haired boy asked, folding his arms. He knew what it was like to have strange eyes - his own were a mint green with slits for pupils.

"One is green, the other is blue," came my absent reply, "how does that even happen?"

"Genetics," came the union reply from my two friends. It didn't seem as simple as that to me, however. I felt like there was a reason her eyes were like that, but  
I decided to leave it as it was, not question it.

"You're probably right," I said softly, leaning back to lay down on my bunk. "There's just something about her, you know?"

"It's called _she's hot, _Angeal," Genesis said with a snicker, "just admit it, you think she's hot. Point her out to me, I'll be the judge."

I threw a pillow at him from the top bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Years Ago - October 4th  
Angeal, Age 18

* * *

"You know, if you don't ask her out," Genesis sighed, "someone else will. I might, you never know."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Maybe not," he replied, "but she's hot, 'Geal. Face it, she's not going to stay available forever. A pretty girl in SOLDIER isn't going to come around  
often."

"It wouldn't be right for me to ask her now," I pointed out, "I'm leaving tomorrow for Rocket Town. I have a mission, remember?"

"Then ask her out for when you'll get back!"

"I can't.." I was shy and, as much as I hated to admit, felt inadequate for someone like her. She was funny and smart, beautiful and so very caring. She  
was so relaxed, but so very focused. There was just something about her that I couldn't place - it spoke of some wisdom I didn't understand and something pure.

"Yes," Genesis urged, "you can. I promise you that there's nothing worse she can do than turn you down. But she could say yes. You will never know  
unless you ask." He had a point and I swallowed my nerves, which had crept up on me without my knowing.

"You're right," I finally told him and looked at Genesis, "I'll go ask her out. Right now."

With that said, I left our shared apartment to find Ellone. I checked the time and I knew where she would be. Ellone and I had found a clearing a week  
or so back and she'd told me that it was a perfect place to connect. I didn't understand what she meant at all, but decided to head out and look there.  
Ellone was settled on the grass, legs folded under her and her hands resting in her lap. I wondered what on Gaia she could be doing, it looked like  
meditating to me, but I didn't know she was the spiritual type.

"Hello," she greeted softly, one eye peeking open to look at me, "you know, for a SOLDIER wannabe, you aren't very quiet."

"We're at base, why should I have to sneak around?" I retorted, but not unkindly. I walked over to her and sat beside her. "What exactly are you doing?"  
She simply smiled.

"It's something I've done since I was little," she replied, "it's calming, makes me feel less homesick."

"I've heard meditation is calming," I offered, studying her. She made no comment about meditation.

"So, what're you doing out here?"

"I actually..." I sighed and looked at the blades of grass beneath us. My nerves were coming up again and making me nervous. "I wanted to ask you  
something." I almost jumped when her delicate hand came to my chin, lifting my head up to look at her.

"It's personable to look someone in the eye when you're talking to them," she said sweetly, a small smile on her face that halted my nerves and anxiety. I  
couldn't help but smile in return, it was infectious.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me." There. I'd said it. Now all I needed was her answer.  
The question seemed to puzzle Ellone, and she looked me over, not picking me apart or dissectively, but in genuine curiosity. "On a date?"

"Yeah," I replied, not nervous, but not exactly confident either.

Ellone's smile was comforting, calming; it was almost like she knew that too. "I'll think about it, I've got a mission tomorrow. We'll see about when I get  
back."

"I have a mission tomorrow too," I blurted, "we can always go out later. Where are you being shipped?" SOLDIER talk was always easy and simple; it  
distracted me from her answer. I was hopeful, but I wanted to squash that immediately in case she said no.

* * *

It was going to be a long, awkward plane ride. Ellone and I were the two cadets chosen to tag along for this mission. It was simple and routine, ShinRa wanting to be updated on the progress of the ship that would take them to space. She was seated beside me, looking out the window with wonder. If I'd known she was being deployed to the same town as I was, I never would have asked her. I felt tense and nervous, wondering if things would be different between us since I'd asked her out. Again, her smile turned on me as she spoke.

"I've never been on a plane before," she told me, "everything looks so little from up here. It's amazing."

"You've never been on a plane?" I asked, meeting her eyes. "How did you get to Midgar?"

"Chocobos," Ellone said, like it was obvious, "have you ever ridden one?"

"No," I replied and tried to picture myself seated atop one of them. I only imagined being bucked off and winced inwardly, "I feel like it'd throw me  
off."

"I doubt that, they're very friendly creatures."

The plane ride was nothing but conversation between the two of us, which was fine with me. It told me that we were still friends, that nothing really  
changed. For a short while, I wondered if Ellone knew just how comforting her presence alone was. Not to mention her smile or her voice. The plane ride seemed  
over before I would have liked, but we were finally in Rocket Town. Once the plane had landed, I got out after the 2nds had, offering my hand to help Ellone  
down from the steps. She smiled and let me, getting off of the plane and looking around the area. She seemed excited, this being somewhere completely new for  
her.

We were all led to the inn, where most of the ShinRa guests stayed. Ellone was given one small room to herself, being the only female of the company  
present. I was also given a room to myself, which was strange but highly appreciated. Once everyone had been settled into their rooms, we set out to the rocket  
near the rear of the town.

Ellone was in a state of awe as she looked around Rocket Town, a festival commemmorating the town's existence was going on and every little thing  
seemed to be wonderful for her. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her survey the stands and games, the two rides they had and the array of food set up. She  
often had to catch up with our small entourage when she caught herself falling behind.

"No time to enjoy the festival, cadets," Lieutenant Morris said from the front of the group, "this is a mission, remember that."

At Ellone's soft frown, I grabbed her hand to tug her along. She pouted some, but didn't let it bother her for long that she'd been chastized. We made it to  
the rocket, the two of us both staring up at the machine in wonder. I hadn't seen a rocket before; so it was guaranteed that neither had Ellone.

* * *

I was settled at the desk, going through messages I'd received from Genesis through my PHS. He was wondering how it went when I'd asked Ellone out on a date - I hadn't told him anything about it, I didn't want to talk about it. The ordeal still left me nervous. It was then that there was a soft knock on my door. I got to my feet, walking over to answer it.

"Why are you still up?" I asked when I found Ellone standing in my doorway, "it's late."

"You wanted to go out on a date, didn't you?" She asked, innocent and warm eyes on me, "well, I thought about it. Let's go to the festival."  
I let her tug me out of the room, sticking my cardkey in my pocket before I closed the door behind me. The streets of Rocket Town were glowing with  
white and red hanging lights, strings of them hanging from rooftops and trees, coiling down to the roots on some of them. It was beautiful and I now though that  
this had to have been the perfect date; just the two of us wandering around the town and enjoying the festivities.

It was like one of the dates in the movies, Ellone and I holding hands as we stopped to look into every stand, play every game and try at least one of  
each dish served in the food tents. I nearly laughed when we wandered over to the classic game where you were required to knock down all three bottles with a  
ball; Ellone seemed curious about the game, not to mention the various stuffed prizes hanging around the stand.

"Which one do you like?" I asked her, tilting my head toward the prizes. For just a moment, I wondered if Ellone grew up with stuffed animals or dolls.

"Why?" She wondered aloud, looking at me.

"I'm going to win you one," I boasted confidently, wondering if it was at all cheesy. Or if Ellone would care at all if I were being somewhat cheesy. So  
far, all she did was smile sweetly.

"The Moogle," Ellone admitted finally, a soft blush on her sun kissed cheeks.

We did finally walk away from that stand with a soft Moogle plush in her arms, wandering around the town for quite a while longer. After we'd walked  
for another half an hour, Ellone took my hand to lead me somewhere. We found a comfortable area near a little river that flowed south, sitting on it's bank and just talking. Ellone removed her boots and socks, rolling her fatigues up to let her feet and ankles soak in the stream.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, somewhat curious about it.

"It makes me feel closer to the planet, to our mother," she said vaguely and looked up at the array of stars smattering the night sky.

"Our mother?"

"Mother planet," she said softly, "in the canyons, earth is precious, this entire planet gives us a home and everything we need to live. It's still precious no  
matter where you are." I took that in and processed it. It was logical, she was from a small tribe village, they worshiped the earth and did all they could to nurture and protect their land.

I removed my own boots and socks, rolling my pantlegs up to dip my feet into the cool current. Ellone smiled warmly, settling herself closer and letting  
her head rest on my shoulder as we gazed toward the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Years Ago - September 15th  
Angeal, Age 19

* * *

It had been an entire year since my first date with Ellone and since then, we'd been together. There was no doubt that I  
wanted her to be mine, that I needed her by my side. Since then, I'd done nothing but flourish in nearly all aspects of  
my life. Ellone was there with me every step of the way, her own life blossoming.

"You know what today is?" She asked me over coffee in the mess hall that morning, her blond shock of hair tied back  
messily and her lips still swollen from all the kissing we'd done this morning. Genesis never minded being "sexiled"  
from the apartment, he knew it was good that the two of us were able to connect that way. Which was great, Ellone  
was wild in bed and it made me the same way. I wished more and more that her and I lived together, alone.

"No, what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something as important as a one year anniversary. Most women were sensitive  
about things like that.

"We're graduating from third class today," Ellone said, "the ceremony is after dinner and then there's going to be a party  
after that." I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that and I felt elation stir within me.

"You're right," I agreed, "we are graduating today. Want to celebrate before dinner?" Sex was on my mind quite often  
since our first time. I was her first, which was something I couldn't believe. A girl as beautiful as Ellone, as sweet,  
shouldn't have been a virgin. She was a catch for sure.

"We could spend the entire day "celebrating" if you want," she replied cheekily, her soft pink lips curving into a sexy  
smile. "As long as I can take off before dinner to get ready. Cissnei wanted to get me all fancied up for the ceremony."

"I guess," I teased, leaning over to kiss her warmly. I felt my heart thump in my chest, always ecstatic when we kissed.  
Ellone's smile prevailed through the kiss and she finished her coffee soon enough.

"Let's go," she softly requested, our hands linking as we left the mess hall.

* * *

"From here on out, you all will be referred to as SOLDIERs of the second class," President ShinRa announced,  
surveying the lot of us. I stood beside Ellone, all of us focused on the president as he deemed us a higher  
was huge for me, it marked one year with Ellone and we were all graduating the third class. "I expect each and every  
one of you to carry the SOLDIER name with honor and to set an example for our thirds and cadets, excell yourselves  
and show your superiors your potential. Some of you will make first, I have no doubts about that," he paused and gave  
a neutral smile, "now enjoy, celebrate this day and perhaps I will see some of you again."

Ellone and I parted once we were free to enjoy the party, both of us excited to see our friends and begin the party. I  
went to Genesis and Sephiroth, finding the two of them waiting for me near the food.

"We're seconds," Genesis exclaimed, a grin on his face, "look at us now, Angeal. We'll make first in no time!"

"We'll be at your rank, Seph," I said with a chuckle, "I'd look out if I were you."

"I am not afraid," he teased with a smirk, "it's Ellone who might make first before the two of you. There are no female  
firsts, I'm sure ShinRa would enjoy to have a female first class."

"That just means I've got to take her out before she gets there," Genesis joked, "can't have her stealing my glory."

"Unless she takes you out first," I replied with a laugh.

We mingled with each other and ate, enjoying the company. As the night carried on, Genesis and I started drinking,  
Sephiroth preferring to keep his head clear. Usually, I didn't drink, but tonight was a reason to celebrate.

Ellone seemed to have started her own party with her friends before she wandered over to me, a silly smile on her face  
and her outfit totally different from the second's gear. It was a simple pale blue dress, strapless and hugging her curves  
with soft cotton. Her shoes were gone, hair let down and cascading over her back and shoulders. She was utterly  
beautiful.

"Hey," I greeted, almost speechless when she came to me, letting my hands rest on her upper arms with a small smile.  
"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said softly,arms curling around my neck, her warm and soft body pressing to mine, "you look pretty  
handsome, if I might say." Ellone's soft lips pressed to my own, I let my eyes close and both arms curl around her curvy  
little waist. The kiss was short, but her lips didn't leave, only travelling over to my ear. "Let's go to the clearing I  
showed you, get out of here."

I complied.


End file.
